


Colorblind

by proofagainsttheirenmity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, but here's what we have for now, tags will be updated as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofagainsttheirenmity/pseuds/proofagainsttheirenmity
Summary: All Jeremy Heere wants is to see the color red.It's something he's always heard about. It's his sister's favorite color, the color of his father's hair, the color of the brick that forms the outside of his house...or so he's heard.He doesn't expect to see it. He's seventeen, for God's sake. It's almost too late. His last chance to find his soulmate is in five months, four days, and eleven hours.His hope? Gone.But when he meets Michael Mell, he finds himself face-to-face with the most vibrant thing he's ever seen.





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE SYNOPSIS:  
> Chloe finds her color
> 
> (this is entirely a filler chapter before we get into the main plot, because I just had this idea and I want to write something for it, but I'm not sure how to start the actual plot. so enjoy!!)

 

_"I'm deafened by the silence / Is it something that I've done? / I know that there are millions / I can't be the only one who's so disconnected."_

"Astronaut" by Simple Plan

* * *

 

_Gray._

_Slate._

_Platinum._

_Isabelline._

Chloe was sure that she could name every shade of gray in the spectrum. And the whites, and the blacks, and all the monochromatic things she's grown up with all her life. But she was always fine with it.

But then Jake saw purple. 

And she collapsed.

He kept going on and on - "Oh my God, trees! Shit, Chlo, you haven't lived until you've seen trees!" - and - "The sky! I've seen it so often but  _good Lord_ , the sky! It's so...it's so blue! And pretty! How do you even live, Chloe?"

"I don't know," she had replied bitterly.

Jake really hated thinking about how it was kind of his fault that his best friend had gone from content with her situation to absolutely despising everything, and just wishing she could meet her soulmate or just  _fucking die_. Jake had said it himself. How could she even live without color? But she managed.

Then Jake brought Rich.

Kissing was really disgusting.

She'd never actually seen anyone do it except her parents and her brother, but Colton was decent enough to not flaunt color in her face. He'd flinch at bright colors that to her seemed like a brighter gray or white, but other than that he didn't mention it. He hardly ever kissed Miranda in front of the family. He'd gotten married, left home, and that was all she really remembered.

But Jake.

And Rich.

She still remembered their first interaction. She had been sitting in her living room, texting Jake -  _"come over bitch im hella bored"_ \- to which he replied -  _"bringing my guy over brt in 5"_. Chloe hadn't thought anything of it, but was immediately shellshocked when there was a knock at the door, went over to open it, and saw Jake sucking face with some random guy she'd never seen before.

"Um. Hi?"

Jake squealed -  _actually squealed_ \- and jumped away from the other guy, who sat there, red, rubbing his neck. "Hey," Jake replied sheepishly. "Um. I thought. You would take. Longer."

"Well I didn't. And now I wanna throw up. Thanks. Come in."

Jake (holding the hand of the other guy, who looked  _hella_ confused), slowly brushed back behind Chloe and entered her house, sitting down on her couch and turning on her TV. "So. Um. You wanna watch  _The Real O'Neals_? Season two is out!"

"I know. Who is this?"

"Um. Chloe, this is Rich. Um. My boyfriend."

"Oh." Great. Grand. Fantastic. Fabulous. Two people, both of whom could see color, desperately in love, sitting on her couch. She sure did  _love_ the reminders that she was literally destined to be forever alone.

Rich smiled lightly. "Sorry for the...um, abrupt entrance, I guess?"

"Nah, it's fine." She faked a smile.  _Thank God she'd been forced into those damn acting classes_. "You're soulmates. It's like, expected."

Jake glanced at Rich and nudged his head with his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier, but...I mean, you know. I know how you feel about...well, soulmates, and I didn't want to spring it on you, and -"

She shrugged. "Jake, it's cool. I just wanna hang out with you - and apparently Rich as well, now - and just...ignore it, I guess. I don't know."

He reached over and grasped her hand lightly, squeezing it in thanks. "I appreciate that."

It would have been fine, the rest of the day, if Rich and Jake hadn't constantly been commenting about things in  _The Real O'Neals_ that Chloe was simple incapable of understanding. "DO YOU SEE THE RAINBOWS? SHIT, BABE, HE'S SO GAY!!" Rich cried out with a grin, hitting Jake lightly (multiple times) in enthusiasm. "I'm literally in awe of the set designs! They're like, double meaning? Shit?"

"Why the fuck are they all wearing green? I mean, I know Eileen is a total control freak, but green? Of all colors? What even?"

"It looks like vomit. They all look like vomit."

"I know!"

"Yeah," Chloe signed, her voice full of snarl. "I really love those  _gray clothes_."

Rich and Jake paused, finally remembering  _Oh shit, Chloe is there too_. "Oh. Um. Fuck, Chlo, I'm sorry," Jake sighed. "Honestly." Rich, bless his heart, was just sitting there totally silent. At least he understood when to shut the hell up.

"Whatever."

Needless to say, Chloe's first interaction with Rich was less than ideal. But they'd gotten closer, bonding through their mutual adoration of Broadway musicals (which, coincidentally, was how she and Jake had become friends as well) and cats. Both the show  _and_ the animal. Eventually Rich felt comfortable enough to bring both of them to meet his friends. Jake had met a few, of course, but Rich's friend Jenna (insert: the school's gossip who had never deemed Jake or Chloe cool  _OR_ interesting enough to hang out with and acted especially bitchy every time they'd ever interacted) was hosting a party and said the two were allowed to attend. 

And Chloe was currently standing outside of her massive house, Jake and Rich holding hands beside her.

"Honestly, who the fuck needs this much space?" she grumbled. "It's so horrible. Probably has, like, child laborers in her basement."

"Nah," Rich sighed. "She's got a home theatre down there."

_"Are you fucking serious?"_

"She's Jenna Rolan," Jake piped up. "What do you expect? How else would she have gotten one hundred and fifty thousand followers on Instagram?"

"Bots?"

"Chloeeee," Rich pleaded. "Be nice to her. She's actually really cool. But also don't do anything stupid, unless you want the whole school to know."

Chloe snorted. "More like the entire world."

"Who else is gonna be there?" Jake asked quickly, diverting the subject.

Rich smiled, brushing a hand through his hair, even the part that he'd recently dyed red with Kool-Aid. "Um, Jenna, obviously. This kid Jeremy, Christine - Chloe, you know Christine."

"Of course." The two girls had done shows together since they were young. Though they didn't talk much anymore, Chloe was always appreciative of the immense amount of talent Christine possessed in her abnormally small body. 

"Brooke, Dustin, people you've probably heard of. Or maybe not. I don't know."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah," Rich nodded. "Brooke Lohst. Just tranferred here from somewhere in Michigan. She's pretty cool, Chlo, you'll like her."

She'd finally started to allow Rich to call her "Chlo." It was something that only Jake and her brother had ever been allowed to say; anyone else who tried was promptly kneed in the balls, if applicable. If not, a sucker punch to the stomach usually sufficed. But she was starting to trust Rich like a brother and so permission was granted.

"Delightful. Just another girl for me to hopelessly pine after until a. she tells me she's not gay or b. finds herself a soulmate and disappears out of my life forever because who needs friends when you have soulmates, right?"

It was a bitchy thing to say in front of Rich and Jake, but neither of them commented on it, so she just let it go. Rich - still holding Jake's hand - walked up to the front door and pushed it open. 

The first thing Chloe noticed was the aggressive noise level that was kind of overkill. Despite the large size of the house, she was fairly sure that anyone could hear it, even behind a locked and bolted door. The second thing she noticed was the alcohol.

There was  _a shit ton of it_.

And the third thing was the person standing next to the alcohol, who smiled at the three warmly and trailed gracefully over. Considering how drunk she probably was, Chloe was impressed.

Rich and Jenna hugged, exchanging greetings, before she turned to Jake.

"Oh my God! You're even hotter in person!"

Rich flushed.

"Excuse me?" Jake snorted.

"Rich has shown me -" here she paused "- a  _lot_ of pictures of you. But I gotta say, they don't even begin to do you justice. Hi," she extended a hand. "I'm Jenna."

"Jake," he replied, grasping her hand in response. 

When they let go, she turned to Chloe. "And you're Valentine?"

"That'd be me," she smiled amiably. If she was going to be here, might as well get her acting practice done. "It's good to meet you, Jenna."

"Please, we've met before," she laughed. "Not to mention we have chem together this year!"

"We haven't been formally introduced," Chloe countered.

The other girl smiled lightly. "Touche. Anyway! Go wherever you want, eat whatever you can find, talk to whoever you want, it's a party! Oh, and Rich - can you see if you can coax Jeremy out of his corner? He's being anxious again."

"I'll try," Rich groaned, "except this is a party, and I don't want to. But I will, and abandon my boyfriend and his best friend to the mercy of a bunch of people they're hopelessly unfamiliar with."

"That's the spirit," Jenna nudged him playfully. "Because I don't want this party to end up like all the others."

Rich nodded, kissed Jake, and then sped off yelling, "DAMMIT, JEREMY, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON."

Which left Jake and Chloe alone.

"I'm...gonna go get some beer?" she stated (though it was more of a question), gesturing over to the crowded minibar.

"Cool," he nodded. "I'm gonna eat."

"Cool."

Jake waved, gave a half smile, and sped off, while Chloe headed toward the table. 

And she almost would have gotten there too, if it wasn't for -

_Crash._

"FUCK!" she heard a feminine voice yell from above her. "GODDAMNIT! Do you see what you've done? You spilled fucking beer all over my -"

Chloe looked up.

The girl looked down.

_Shit._

* * *

 

"I - don't understand -" the girl stammered, staring at Chloe as if she'd seen a ghost. "What the fuck?"

"Damn," Chloe whispered into herself. "Dammit, dammit,  _dammit_!"

The girl offered her hand, which Chloe accepted as she got up. "It's funny," the girl laughed. "You're the first person I've seen that I don't know, and now...here we are."

_Yellow._

Chloe didn't know how, but she knew. The girl was wearing a bright yellow jacket. Her eyes were  _blue_ , and her hair was  _blonde_. Where all these words were coming from, she had no idea. 

"I have to admit," she continued. "Jenna's place does look a lot nicer when you can see the color."

"What the fuck," Chloe whispered.

"I'm Brooke?" the girl offered in response to this. "Sorry, I just...nice to meet you?"

" _What the fuck.._."

"i'm having a similar reaction," she agreed. "But I feel like I'm handling it a lot better than you are."

"Oh my God!" Chloe yelled out suddenly, closing her eyes and just wishing that the girl - Brooke - would  _just shut the hell up!_ "I feel like it's a fucking  _fine_ reaction considering that I can  _fucking see color!_ "

"Because we're soulmates," Brooke muttered, shaking her head. "That's...really weird."

_Soulmates._

* * *

Chloe hated that word. She hated that there was a person that she was supposed to spend her entire life with, as best friends, boyfriends,  _girlfriends_ \- whatever the case. And she especially hated that the universe had decided that she was supposed to spend forever with some prissy blonde bitch from Michigan who seemed to dislike her equally as much as Chloe disliked Brooke. 

Rich and Jake had been entirely supportive, of course, but she wasn't having it.

She didn't trust the universe.

She didn't want a soulmate.

.....

Fuck the universe.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo i didn't know how to end that :)
> 
> but by the time the main plot starts Chloe and Brooke will be very happy even though Chloe still tends to have a piss attitude but whatever....they love each other.
> 
> stay tuned for some high quality boyfs <3
> 
> \- Sarah


End file.
